Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 02
thumb|300px|left|Opening (Knight of the Wind) thumb|Niño elegido: Shinji Yagamithumb|127px|Mejor amigo de Shinji: Koichi Kimurathumb|Mejor amiga de Shinji: Sora Kamiya <--Capitulo 1 En el capitulo anterior: Shinji, Koichi y Sora se encuentran en un extraño mundo, y al encontrarse con un pequeño dragón llamado Dracomon, se dan cuenta de que Shinji no es un niño comun y corriente, ademas de que una voz extraña los convoca a su castillo; ¿Quien sera la extraña voz? Capitulo 2: El castillo de Omegamon esta cerca Se puede ver que Shinji y sus amigos van saliendo del bosque, y mientras que Dracomon esta muy animado, los tres están cansados y sucios. Mientras que el sol se oculta por el horizonte, Dracomon se empieza a preocupar y les dice thumb|left-Dracomon- Sera mejor descansar aquí, por la noche este reino se vuelve diferente -Shinji- Por mi esta bien -Sora- ¿A que te refieres por diferente? -Dracomon- Ustedes solo descansen, yo vigilare -Koichi- Espero que no te pase nada Sora-chan -Shinji- Yo hare guardia esta noche Despues de unos minutos todo se volvió completamente oscuro y lo único que se distinguía eran las estrellas y las lunas. Mientras los tres dormían, Shinji recordaba cuando vio a Dracomon ser atacado por Devidramons, pero también recordaba a un niño pequeño muy parecido a el mismo, llorando en un cuarto oscuro, muy parecido a Dracomon, pero de repente, Dracomon le pregunto a Shinji -Dracomon- ¿Qué sucede Aniki? -Shinji- ¿Aniki? -Dracomon- Si, así te llamare de ahora en adelante -Shinji- Esta bien, solo recordaba algo -Dracomon- ¿Qué cosa? -Shinji- Cuando era pequeño siempre me molestaban los mayores, y tú me recordaste a mi mismo -Dracomon- ¿Y que hiciste para que ya no te molestaran? -Shinji- Me volví fuerte y los encare, y desde entonces me dije a mi mismo que nunca jamás dejaría que alguien lastimara a alguien mas débil que el -Dracomon- Entiendo -Shinji- ¿Y porque te perseguían esos Devidramons? -Dracomon- Lo que pasa es que de donde vengo, de las montañas Dramon, es un lugar dominado por los dragones, y el caballero real que reina ahí, se especializaba en extraer materiales preciosos de las montañas y nosotros los dragones fuimos encomendados a forzar a otras especies a extraer los minerales por nosotros, pero un día, yo escape porque ya no quería hacer sufrir a otros digimon y me refugie en el castillo del amo Omegamon, el me recibió y me cuido, pero hace unos días, salí a recolectar diginoir de los arboles y esos Devidramons me encontraron diciendo que debía regresar con el amo dragón para seguir cumpliendo las ordenes del amo oscuro, y cuando me reusé, dijeron que me destruirían y escape de ahí, hasta que te encontré -Shinji- Y ahí nos conocimos -Dracomon- Y quien diría que tu serias el elegido de los trece caballeros reales -Shinji- Si, quien lo diría… (Bosteza) Bien, ve a dormir, necesitas tener energía para guiarnos al castillo de Omegamon -Dracomon- Esta bien Aniki Y Dracomon se va junto a la fogata cayendo dormido, pero, a lo lejos, se empieza a escuchar un aullido ensordecedor y tenebroso, como si un lobo estuviera agonizando, pero Shinji no pudo ir ya que tenia que cuidar de sus amigos, y se quedo ahí toda la noche cuidando de la fogata y pensando en como seria Omegamon. Al amanecer, Sora se despierta y ve que Shinji esta dormido también, y ella, con una linda cara de satisfacción, se sienta junto a el viendo el amanecer pero, antes de que algo suceda, Dracomon se despierta muy espantado y dice -Dracomon- (Asustado) Aniki, tenemos que irnos, algo se acerca -Shinji- (Salta espantado) ¿¡He?! ¿¡Que?! ¿Qué sucede? Y en ese momento, aparece un enorme tanque con cara de dragón detrás de ellos y Dracomon dicethumb|left -Dracomon- Maldición, es Tankdramon, creo que viene por mí -Tankdramon- Dracomon, deja de seguir pensando esas estupideces y vuelve con tu familia… ¡Los Dragones! -Dracomon- ¡Nunca! ¡No volveré hasta que dejemos de maltratar a los otros digimons! -Tankdramon- Jejeje, tu sabes muy bien que somos los digimons mas fuertes, y como tales tenemos e derecho de demostrarlo -Dracomon- ¡Y porque lo tenemos que demostrar así! ¿No lo podemos hacer ayudando a los demás? -Tankdramon- No seas tonto, ¿eso en que nos beneficiaria?... Pero si no quieres entender… (Le apunta con un gran cañón de su espalda) ¡Cañón luchador! Y dispara su cañón con una potencia monstruosa, pero antes de que le logre dar, Shinji lo rescata de nuevo y le dice -Shinji- ¿Estas bien Dracomon? -Dracomon- Si Aniki, hagamos eso que hicimos antes -Shinji- Si… (Toma su collar) ¡DigiSword! thumb|300px|left|Cancion Insertada (Live and Learn) Y se vuelven a unir como la vez anterior, pero ahora, en vez de alas y espada, en su espalda tiene dos cañones parecidos a los de Tankdramon, y apuntándole dice -KnightDracomon- Mira lo que sienten los demás por tu crueldad… ¡Cañón luchador Omega! Lanzandole un cañonazo igual que el suyo, Tankdramon se sorprende recibiendo el golpe y se pregunta -Tankdramon- (Pensando) ¿Como es que este humano se halla fusionado con Dracomon? Y mas importante ¿¡Como copio mi ataque!?... no se lo perdonare… ¡No se lo perdonare!... (Gritando) ¡NO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEE! Tankdramon ¡shinka!… (Empieza a brillar y a cambiar de forma) ¡DARKDRAMON!thumb|290px -KnightDracomon- ¿Qué? Ha digievolucionado ¿pero como?... (Sus cañones se vuelven alas y su collar se convierte en espada) No importa si has digievolucionado… ¡Yo te venceré! (Le sale una capa de la espalda) -Darkdramon- (Con una voz mas grave y ronca) ¿Vencerme? ¡No me hagas reír! Ni siquiera pudiste vencerme en etapa Perfeccionado… ahora soy etapa Mega, y yo puedo hacer esto… (Su garra empieza a brillar) ¡GARRA DEFINITIVA! Y sale a toda velocidad hacia Shinji, pero al llegar a el, la espada Omega lo atraviesa rápidamente y dice -Darkdramon- ¡Co… como es posible! ¡Soy Mega! Soy el mas poderoso de todos… ¡Yo era un general! -KnightDracomon- Y yo soy un caballero santo… ahora… (Con su espada entre sus ojos) ¡Reprográmate! Y hace lo mismo que hizo con los Devidramons, convirtiéndolo en digihuevo y mandándolo al cuelo mientras se separan Shinji y Dracomon, pero Shinji le pregunta -Shinji- ¿A dónde van todos los huevos? -Dracomon- Van a la ciudad del comienzo -Sora- ¿Donde queda eso? -Dracomon- Nadie lo sabe, solamente han ido los trece caballero y los doce olímpicos -Koichi- Eso me recuerda algo… ¿Quiénes son los trece caballeros? Si Shinji los va a vencer, minimo debe saber quienes o como son -Dracomon- Tienes razón… (Empieza a recordar) El primero es el amo Omegamon, el guerrero del balance, luego esta Dukemon, el caballero del DigiHazard, después esta Chaosmon, el guerrero del caos, y les siguen Craniummon, Dynasimon, el dragon Examon, Leopardmon, los hermanos Magnamon y UlforceVeedramon, Crusademon, Sleipmon y DarkKnightmon -Sora- Espera un momento, esos son solo doce, ¿Quién es el treceavo? -Dracomon- Ese es el líder innombrable -Koichi- ¿Innombrable? -Dracomon- Lo que pasa es que es una pena que un digimon como el haya caído en la oscuridad, y por eso no mencionamos su nombre… pero basta de eso, ahora debemos ir al castillo de Omegamon Shinji- Tienes razón, ya debe faltar poco -Dracomon- Si, de hecho es ahí enfrente -Koichi, Shinji y Sora- (Enojados) ¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!? -Dracomon- ¿Qué les sucede? -Sora- ¡Como que “que nos sucede”! -Koichi- ¡Estuvimos todo el tiempo tan cerca de Omegamon y corrimos todos estos riesgos! -Dracomon- No lo había pensado así pero… -Shinji- Pero que Draco -Dracomon- Nada, vamos (Cambio de escena) Ahora vemos que todos están frente al castillo en una gran puerta, y de la nada, dos left|thumb|320px|Guardianes del Castillo de Omegamonfantasmas aparecen enfrente de nuestros protagonistas diciendo -Fantasmas- Nosotros somos los gemelos Phantomon, y juzgaremos si pueden entrar -Dracomon- ¿Juzgar? ¿Desde cuando no me dejan entrar? -Phantomons- Desde que el amo Omegamon nos lo ordena -Shinji- ¿Tú los conoces? -Dracomon- ¿Conocerlos? Ellos no me dejaban entrar la primera vez que vine aquí Y la voz de Omegamon aparece de la nada diciendo -Omegamon- Déjenlos entrarleft|thumb|320px -Phantomons- Maestro, por su seguridad, tenemos que hacer la prueba del espejo -Omegamon- Esta bien, si es lo que quieren Y los Phantomons desaparecen y reaparecen con un gran espejo que ponen enfrente de la puerta, pero Kouchi, extrañado, tontamente pregunta -Koichi- ¿Qué es eso? -Phantomons- Este es el espejo de la verdad, y nos mostrara quienes son en su interior… (Señalan a Sora) Tu primero, niña humana -Sora- Esta bien, con tal de regresar al mundo humano Mientras avanza lentamente, Shinji se pregunta porque se llama espejo de la verdad, pero, cuando Sora se ve al espejo, de pronto le salen dos pares de alas de ángel y una aureola, y sorprendida, empieza a inspeccionar el espejo para ver si de verdad es ella, pero los Phantomons le dicen -Phantomons- No tienes nada que revisar, este espejo no miente y lo que ves ahí, es lo que eres en verdad… (Señalan a Koichi) Ahora tu, niño de pelo multicolor Y Koichi se acerca al espejo viendo que no cambia nada de el, el espejo se mantiene igual, y el dice -Koichi- (En tono confiado) Je, así que yo soy como quiero ser ¿eh?, esto ya me lo esperaba -Phantomons- Ahora tu, chico de los lentes Mientras que Shinji se acerca confiadamente al espejo, Omegamon dice repentinamente -Omegamon- ¡ALTO! -Phantomons- ¿Qué sucede amo Omegamon? -Omegamon- A ese lo quiero revisar personalmente -Phantomons- Como lo desee maestro Y, mientras la puerta se abre, Dracomon se emociona y Shinji se pregunta que es lo que Omegamon quiere con el. Al entrar al castillo, los tres llegan a una gran sala parecida a un recibidor, y de lo alto, escuchan una voz muy conocida diciendo -Omegamon- ¡Bienvenidos a mis aposentos! ¡Dracomon, te extrañe a ti y tus ocurrencias! -Dracomon- ¡Amo Omegamon! -Shinji- Oye, tengo una pregunta para ti -Sora- (Preocupada) Shinji, no seas descortes -Omegamon- ¿Quieres saber porque te llame o porque no te deje ver en el espejo? -Shinji- Lo del espejo -Omegamon- Todavía no estas listo para ver lo que se esconde en el espejo -Dracomon- Escucha al amo Omegamon Aniki, el es muy sabio y sabe porque lo hace -Shinji- Esta bien -Omegamon- Entonces… ¿Quién quería irse al mundo humano? (Baja las escaleras lentamente) -Sora- Nosotros dos (Levanta la mano de Koichi) -Koichi- Espera Sora (Se suelta) -Sora- ¿Qué sucede Koichi? -Koichi- No puedo dejar a mi mejor amigo que corra riesgos el solo -Shinji- Koichi… -Koichi- Ademas, yo también quiero transformarme en un guerrero digimon -Omegamon- Lo lamento, pero eso no se puede -Koichi- ¿Qué? -Omegamon- Shinji pudo transformarse ya que yo y los demás caballeros le dimos el poder a el, solo lo podemos dar una vez -Shinji- Lo lamento Koichi, yo… -Koichi- No te preocupes amigo… (Le sonríe) Estoy bien -Omegamon- Entonces, ustedes dos regresaran al mundo humano… (Abre un portal con sus manos) aquí esta su portal de regreso Sora y Koichi entran al portal, pero, antes de que se cierre, voltean y se despiden de Shinji y Sora empieza a llorar, pero Shinji le dice -Shinji- Sora, nos volveremos a ver (Se empieza a cerrar el portal) Tenlo por seguro (Se cierra por completo) -Dracomon- Me agradaban, los extrañare -Omegamon- Ahora Shinji, es hora de te diga porque te traje… ¡Es hora de que enfrentes a los demás caballeros reales! Continuara... [[Digimon Knight Story Capitulo 3|Capitulo 3 -->]] Categoría:Episodios de Fandsubs Categoría:Episodios de Digimon Knight Story